


Ensemble, brûler

by claire_cawdor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x10, Aftermath of Possession, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 14, gencest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_cawdor/pseuds/claire_cawdor
Summary: Coda 14x10.Dean vient d'enfermer Michael au creux de son esprit. Maintenant, c’est à la suite qu’il faut penser...





	Ensemble, brûler

La nuit impose son calme.

Les lumières du Bunker, mystérieusement accordées aux fluctuations du soleil, se tamisent, dorent le whisky que Sam vient de se verser. Rien ne bouge, le silence n’est troublé que par le ronronnement sourd du système d’aération.

Castiel et les réfugiés sont partis, Jack s’est enfermé dans sa chambre, mutique et une dureté nouvelle au fond du regard. Dean –

 

Dean abrite une bombe.

 

***

 

Sam a laissé son frère prendre le temps dont il avait besoin. Se brûler la peau sous la douche. Se débarrasser des vêtements de Michael. Retrouver sa réalité et le silence. Une heure a passé.

Il se lève.

Il ne s’étonne pas de voir que la chambre de Dean est vide. Dans le couloir de béton, au centre du labyrinthe dont ils ont fait leur refuge, il ferme les yeux, se souvient : la possession est un délire d’enfermement, une claustration dans laquelle souffle un ouragan. En réchapper rend tous les murs intolérables, donne soif d’air et de vent, d’horizon sans obstacle. 

Il prend l’escalier de fer forgé qui mène au toit. 

 

La nuit est saphir. Ici, au cœur du continent, sur cette portion de terre préservée de l’agitation du monde, loin de la fluorescence des villes, les étoiles et la lune règnent. Ici, la nuit n’a rien d’une angoisse opaque, elle est un univers à contempler, à écouter. 

Dean entend la porte d’accès s’ouvrir et se refermer, les pas de son frère sur le gravier. Debout au bord du toit, appuyé contre le rebord de pierre, face à l’immensité libre des plaines, il laisse Sam s’approcher. 

Sam s’accoude près de lui, ne lui fait pas l’insulte de lui demander comment il va. Il se laisse lui aussi envahir par l’odeur d’herbe humide, le souffle léger du vent du nord, le bruissement de la vie nocturne. Il attend que Dean rompe le silence.

\- Comment va Jack ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Demain.

 

Il leur est facile de reporter à demain les inquiétudes, les discussions, les plans. En Dean, à chaque seconde, hurle une rage céleste encagée, le feu d’une volonté maniaque qui n’avait jamais été restreinte. Les liens qui l’entravent ne sont pas d’airain, ne sont pas divins. L’archange se libérera. Demain n’existera peut-être pas.

 

\- J’ai voulu partir ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?

\- Tu m’aurais cherché. Tu m’aurais retrouvé. Perte de temps et d’énergie inutile.

\- C’est bien que tu aies renoncé.

\- Non, Sam. Je vais partir. Je veux juste te prévenir, et que tu me laisses faire.

 

Sam change de position, se redresse, mais ne regarde pas son frère.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion.

 

Dean se tourne vers lui.

 

Il a toujours su que lorsque Dean le regarde, son frère ne peut s’empêcher de voir, superposées, confondues peut-être au point de ne pouvoir les distinguer, toutes les versions de ce que Sam a été, à tous les âges de sa vie, du bébé que Dean a nourri, de l’enfant à qui il a appris à faire ses lacets, en passant par l’adolescent ivre de colère et d’ailleurs, jusqu’à ce qu’ils sont maintenant, partenaires, égaux, frères toujours puisqu’ils ne disposent pas d’autres mots pour dire cette chose, cette fusion volontaire qui, à ce qu’on leur a dit, ne cessera pas une fois qu’ils auront mordu la poussière pour de bon.

 

Dean veut partir. La guerre qui le déchire, la perdre ailleurs.

 

\- Quand il reprendra le contrôle, tous ceux qui seront près de moi se retrouveront en première ligne. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

 

Ce que Dean refuse de reconnaître c’est que Sam partage cette mémoire trop vivante, encombrée, exhaustive. Cette même capacité, cette même malédiction qui, sous les traits durs et creusés du frère adulte ne cache rien du gamin trop vite grandi, jeans troués, t-shirts élimés, cheveux blondis de soleil et sourire carnassier, braquant les distributeurs de bonbons sous les porches de motels borgnes dans le rugissement des camions sur l’autoroute voisine. De l’adolescent à la beauté insolente, agaçante, sentant la poudre, le cuir et les parfums trop sucrés de filles trop naïves. Dean à dix ans, à seize ans. À vingt-six ans – martelant le volant de l’Impala au son des riffs de guitare jaillis des enceintes saturées, à 130 km/h sur un ruban d’asphalte, sang séché sur le visage, le galop de l’adrénaline dans les veines. À trente ans, le sourire invaincu, toujours en place, les yeux dévastés, roc fêlé, cobaye et disciple d’un sultan de l’Enfer, ignorant la notion de pardon dès lors qu’elle devait s’appliquer à lui. Et aujourd’hui, Dean toujours le frère de Sam, rien de moins et rien de plus que le frère de Sam, vétéran de guerres improbables et visage de porcelaine, emprisonnant en lui l’aîné des fils de Dieu.

 

Les mille incarnations d’une dépendance dont Sam ne cherche plus à se défaire.

 

\- Pars. Si tu penses que tu le dois. Mais je viendrai avec toi.

 

Dean s’est toujours méfié des mots, employant à les maîtriser, à les détourner, l’adresse dont il fait preuve envers une arme nécessaire mais peu fiable. Ce qu’il n’a en revanche jamais su contrôler, c’est la transparence absolue de son regard. L’alphabet premier de Sam.

 

Deux pas à peine les séparent. Sam les franchit, lève les mains et enfonce ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère, encadrant son visage. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, immenses, de Dean, il lui parle d’une voix assourdie, infiniment calme :

\- Michael n’a pas menti tout à l’heure. Tu penses toujours que je finirai par partir. Ou te laisser partir.

Dean tente de se dégager, geste brusque d’animal rétif, mais les mains de Sam ne lâchent pas, ne cèdent pas. Ses yeux non plus. Leur couleur éternellement changeante a bu cette nuit tout l’argent de la lune.

\- Combien de fois je devrai encore te prouver que tu te trompes ?

Lentement, il baisse ses mains, laisse le silence s’installer, ses paroles creuser leur chemin. Dean a reculé, brisé le contact de leurs regards. Dans l’ombre bleue de cette nuit, Sam ne voit de lui qu’un profil pur.

 

 ***

 

Dean finit par exhaler un rire bref et sans joie.

\- Si j’étais moins égoïste, je craindrais que tu restes, plus que tu ne partes.

Quand il tourne la tête, il voit son frère pâlir.

 

\- Le choix t’appartient, petit frère.

\- Il est fait.

 

*** 

 

Cette nuit-là, dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, au creux de leur forteresse de béton, Dean laisse le corps de Sam s’interposer entre lui et les cauchemars. Entre lui et la voix de l’archange qui, comme Lucifer avant lui, n’a jamais daigné s’abaisser à mentir quand la vérité s’avérait si parfaitement létale.

 

_Tu te trompes de peur. Je n’attenterai jamais aux jours de Sam. Il est l’enfant d’Azazel, l’éternelle seconde chance de mon frère, le prince attendu du monde d’en-dessous. Quand il n’aura plus d’autre recours pour tenter de sauver le peu qu’il restera de toi, sa rage sera une arme si belle… Tu n’abrites pas qu’une seule bombe, Dean._

 

 

 

 Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont mon air, mon eau, ma vie ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
